Harta Dunia
by mur4s4me
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah menginginkan roda takdirnya berjalan seperti ini. Kehidupan yang seharusnya menyenangkan seketika berubah ketika sebuah kata bersanding dengan nama depannya. “Maaf, aku sama sekali tak mengenal kata keluarga selama tujuh tahun hidup bersama kalian.”
1. Prolog

"Otou-sama?"

Sebuah suara yang sarat akan rasa penasaran berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. Anak kecil berusia tujuh tahunan itu terlihat memandang ayahnya penuh kebingungan ketika mereka mulai masuk lebih dalam menuju tengah-tengah hutan yang bahkan sinar matahari-pun hanya terlihat remang-remang.

Aneh, padahal tadi ayahnya berkata bahwa mereka hanya akan melihat-lihat Magical Beast kelas rendah. Namun, bukankah ini sudah terlalu jauh? Terlebih jika ditanya, ayahnya hanya berkata 'sebentar lagi' ataupun 'kita akan segera sampai'.

"Sebentar lagi putraku, tidakkah kau bisa bersabar?!"

Nada yang digunakan ayahnya sudah cukup untuk membuat bocah dengan usia tak lebih dari tujuh tahun itu diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia tidak tau kenapa, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika nada keras dan menggertak selalu dia terima dari kedua orang tua atau bahkan juga saudaranya. Namun, dari yang dia dengar, suatu hal yang bernama Mana yang berada didalam tubuhnya-lah yang menjadi penyebab dia menerima semua perlakuan itu.

"Maaf Otou-sama..." gumam bocah itu lirih. Meskipun sudah terbiasa, rasa sakit tetap muncul dihatinya ketika sebuah bentakan dia dengar dari ayahnya. Tak ingin menambah masalah, bocah itu lalu mempercepat langkahnya hingga sejajar dengan sang ayah.

"Sudahlah."

Tanpa terasa, posisi matahari telah berpindah menjadi lebih condong kebarat, yang artinya, sudah lebih dari enam jam mereka berjalan menyusuri gelapnya hutan yang menjadi perbatasan antara wilayah klan mereka dengan kerajaan tetangga. Dan selama itu pula, puluhan-, tidak ratusan Magical Beast yang dapat bocah itu hitung bertemu dengan mereka. Dan beruntungnya, mereka hanyalah kelas rendah ataupun menengah yang mampu dibersihkan dengan mudah oleh ayahnya.

Yah, sebenarnya itu wajar sih mengingat siapa sebenarnya sosok yang dia sebut sebagai ayah itu.

Seseorang yang telah menjabat sebagai Lord pada usia yang baru menginjak tiga puluh tahun. Dinobatkan sebagai pengguna sihir terlarang kategori Dimension Magic terbaik dikerajaan sekaligus menjadi tangan kanan dari kepala dewan militer saat ini. Dan juga, salah satu dari segelintir orang yang mampu menembus ranah Grand Master.

Namikaze Minato, [Kiroii Senkou] dari Aincard

Cahaya terang mulai terlihat diujung mata, dan beberapa menit kemudian, lautan pasir dengan luas tak terkira dapat dia lihat memenuhi seluruh pandangannya. Bocah itu hanya mampu untuk berdecak kagum ketika melihat sebuah pemandangan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Jadi, inikah yang dinamakan dengan gurun pasir? Benar-benar menakjubkan! Berbeda dari apa yang pernah dia baca dibuku pinjaman milik ibunya. Sejauh matanya memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah lautan pasir berwarna coklat kekuningan dengan cahaya matahari yang membuatnya terlihat indah berkilauan.

"Kau suka, Naruto?"

Sang ayah bertanya dengan nada yang menurutnya agak bereda dari biasanya. Terdengar lebih halus dan,lembut? Tapi dia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan itu. Yang terpenting, dia dapat merasa senang karena ayahnya telah memberikan sebuah pengalaman, yang bahkan dia yakin kedua saudaranya belum pernah mengalaminya. Ya, mungkin nanti dia akan menceritakan pengalaman ini kepada mereka.

"Uhm, Naru suka, terimakasih Otou-sama," ujarnya polos dengan iris sapphire yang senantiasa bersinar kagum memandang ujung dari lautan pasir yang tetap tidak bisa ia lihat. Dia lalu maju beberapa langkah, kemudian menundukkan badannya dengan tangan yang terjulur kedepan, mencoba menyentuh butiran-butiran pasir yang terlihat begitu berkilau di matanya.

"Kau tau? Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun pertama..." Secara tiba-tiba, mata bocah itu melebar dengan pupil mengecil. Rasa nyeri yang amat sangat dapat dia rasakan pada dada bagian kiri miliknya. Dan ketika menundukan kepalanya, penglihatannya menangkap sebuah ujung dari belati bermata tiga yang dia ketahui milik ayahnya menembus bagian yang menjadi sumber dari rasa nyeri yang dia rasakan. "...dan terakhir untukmu."

Guhaa!

Bocah itu tak dapat menahan cairan yang terasa anyir memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Dan pada akhirnya dia hanya mampu untuk jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang mencoba untuk mencabut belati khusus yang menembus dada kirinya.

"Me...nga...pa?"

Naruto bergumam lirih dengan pandangan yang menatap ayahnya penuh rasa sakit. Ah...Dia tau ini, dia tau, ayahnya hanya membual tentang segala hal yang menyenangkan. Apanya yang melihat Magical Beast? Apanya yang dia suka? Dan...apanya yang hadiah ulang tahun?! Pada nyatanya, semua itu hanyalah ucapan manis yang ayahnya-, tidak seluruh anggota keluarganya gunakan agar dia mau untuk menjauh dari kehidupan mereka.

"Kau sudah tau alasannya Naruto, namun mengapa kau masih bertanya?" ucap ayahnya dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Pandangan itu, tatapan itu, dia seperti melihat seonggok sampah yang bahkan tidak ada manfaatnya! Apakah seperti itu cara mellihat darah dagingnya yang sedang duduk dengan dada yang berlubang?!

"Kami tidak bisa terus menerus menyembunyikan identitasmu sebagai penerus klan Namikaze yang cacat, Naruto. Dan juga, bukankah kau tidak akan merasakan semua penderitaan yang kau terima selama ini jika mati?"

Selalu saja seperti itu, entah itu cacat, kegagalan, ataupun tidak berbakat. Memangnya apa pentingnya semua itu? Apakah jika cacat dirinya tidak bisa hidup? Apakah hanya ada satu jalan dimana dia disebut kegagalan pada jalan itu? Dan...apakah hanya ada satu cara agar bisa disebut berbakat?! Dia memang tidak bisa melakukan sihir layaknya kedua saudara kembarnya. Namun apakah mereka pernah mencoba untuk mencari potensi lain dari dirinya?

Berapa banyak orang diluar sana yang tidak bisa melakukan sihir namun hidupnya malah berlimpah harta? Apakah hanya karena dia lahir dari klan bangsawan militer, maka keterampilan dalam menggunakan sihirlah yang menjadi tolak ukur seberapa sukses dirinya?

"Aku tidak tau mengapa, padahal kedua saudara kembarmu memiliki sirkuit sihir yang seharusnya baru mereka miliki ketika menginjak usia remaja. Namun lihatlah dirimu, memalukan! sirkuit sihir seperti itu bahkan tidak layak untuk dimiliki seorang bayi cacat yang lahir dari kalangan rakyat jelata kasta terendah!"

Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum miris ketika mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari bibir ayahnya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa mengelak karena memang itulah kenyataan dari takdir pahit yang harus diterimanya. Yah, sepertinya kematian tidaklah terlalu buruk. Mungkin setelah ini dia bisa meminta pertanggungjawaban kepada para dewa yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

Meski dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur akibat banyaknya darah yang telah terbuang dari tubuhnya, Naruto dapat melihat lingkaran sihir tercipta didepan tangan ayahnya yang terangkat. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, keluar percikkan api yang kian lama semakin membesar, mecoba melumat tubuh kecilnya tanpa sisa.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto."

Naruto dapat merasakan itu. Rasa panas dari sihir api milik ayahnya yang telah pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi khas pengguna Dimension Magic mulai melepuhkan kulitnya. Bahkan dia yakin saat ini tubuhnya sudah terlalu sulit untuk dikenali.

_Belum saatnya kau meninggalkan dunia ini._

Bwooshh !

Namun, sedetik kemudian rasa panas itu menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya kembali kulitnya yang telah melepuh. Mengabaikan darah yang masih keluar dari luka menganga yang disebabkan oleh belati milik ayahnya, Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri. Ini aneh, benar-benar aneh! Naruto dapat merasakan sesuatu yang sejuk dan kuat mengalir memenuhi setiap inchi pembuluh darahnya.

'Sensasi ini? Apakah ini yang disebut Mana?'

Naruto menengadahkan kedua tangan sehingga dapat dengan jelas dia lihat telapak tangan miliknya yang masih diselimuti kobaran api...merah?

Tunggu dulu, bukankah ini tidak normal? Naruto belum pernah melihat api dengan warna seindah dan seterang ini. Tidak hanya telapak tangan, namun seluruh bagian tubuhnya kini diselimuti oleh kobaran api berwarna merah menyala.

_Angkatlah tangan dan penuhilah takdirmu. Maaf karena Kami telah membuatmu menderita selama ini._

Tak tahu mengapa, tetapi tiba-tiba Naruto ingin mengangkat sebelah tangannya keatas hingga setinggi mungkin. Tak lama berselang, sesuatu berwarna emas terlihat mulai terbentuk pada telapak tangan kanannya yang terangkat menengadah ada langit.

'Ini...sebuah tombak? tapi bagaimana?'

Naruto dapat merasakan itu. Ketika dia menurunkan tangan kanannya, disana sudah tergenggam sebuah tombak berwarna emas dengan ornamen berbentuk matahari enam sudut pada ujungnya. Tombak yang terlihat begitu indah dan elegan. Naruto pernah berkujung ke gudang senjata milik klannya dan dia tidak menemukan sebuah tombak yang keindahannya melebihi atau bahkan hanya mendekati tombak ini.

_Mulai saat ini, nikmatilah kehidupan barumu sebagai pemegang tombak surya, Namikaze Naruto._

Namun, secara tiba-tiba tombak itu terurai menjadi serpihan cahaya bersamaan dengan menghilangnya api yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Pandangan Naruto mulai mengabur seiring dengan rasa berat yang membebani kepalanya. Dan sedetik kemudian, bocah itu tersungkur dengan seulas senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

And Cut-

Yosh, update cepatkah? Maa~ aku tak bisa mengatakan itu karena ini hanyalah chapter prolog dengan jumlah word hanya 1,2 k.

Sebelum itu, aku mengucapkan terimaksih untuk kalian yang masih menunggu fict ini. Arigatou gozaimashu, minna-san!

Remake adalah keputusanku. Mengapa? Yah... aku berusaha untuk mematangkan kembali plot karena waktu itu, alasan aku menulis ini hanyalah untuk main-main. Disamping itu, aku juga mencoba untuk membuat ini tidak terlalu mainstream, meskipun pada akhirnya tetap mainstream sih. Tehe~

Kekuatan Naruto sedikit kuubah karena aku menyadari jika MC terlalu OP aku akan kesulitan untuk menyesuaikannya dengan alur, sama seperti yang kualami pada fict TCNNL. Naruto akan menjadi seorang Lancer yang kuat secara bertahap. Tapi sepertinya sesi latihan akan ku skip-skip deh.

Nani? Shisou? Hehehe tentu aku tak akan lupa dengan peran onee-san seksi berambut merah itu. Tapi apakah dia akan tetap menjadi heroine? Atau guru Naruto? Atu bahkan guru Naruto yang menjadi heroine? Maa~ tunggulah chap depan seiring dengan bermunculannya para heroine yang menjadi calon pendamping dari seorang Naruto.

Tentu aku tidak bilang kalau ini merupakan fict harem, tapi aku juga tidak bilang kalau disini hanya akan ada satu heroine. Maa~ yang jelas, untuk pair akan terungkap seiring dengan berjalannya cerita. Tapi jika jujur, aku lebih suka mini-harem dengan dua atau tiga heroine sih #Tehe~

Oke, kurasa hanya ini yang dapat kusampakan, mungkin aku juga akan segera me remake The Chronicle of Namikaze Naruto Lucifer, jadi dimohon bersabar ya~

Oh iya, jika bingung, tombak Naruto sama seperti milik Karna dari fate series.

Mur4s4me out!


	2. prolog II

Harta Dunia

.

.

.

.

Summary : Naruto tidak pernah menginginkan roda takdirnya berjalan seperti ini. Kehidupan yang seharusnya menyenangkan seketika berubah ketika sebuah kata bersanding dengan nama depannya. "Maaf, aku sama sekali tak mengenal kata keluarga selama tujuh tahun hidup bersama kalian."

.

Semua chara disini statusnya hanya pinjaman!

.

Warning : OOC, Typo, AU and Non-Canon!

.

Pair : Naruto x harem?

.

.

.

.

"Engh~"

Di dalam sebuah kamar dengan dinding yang didominasi dengan warna putih berhiaskan lukisan yang terlihat elegan, sosok anak kecil berusia tujuh tahunan itu tampak menggeliat tak nyaman diatas sebuah ranjang berukuran besar yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian, kelopak matanya mulai mengerjap, berusaha menormalkan intensitas cahaya yang masuk melewati celah retina miiknya.

'_Aku...dimana?'_

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun?!"

Sebuah ucapan dengan nada yang terdengar begitu riang berhasil mengalihkan atensinya. Merasa asing dengan sumber suara yang baru saja berdengung di gendang telinganya, anak kecil tadi menolehkan kepalanya kearah sisi kanan tempat ia berbaring dengan kedua alis yang bertautan.

Pada pandangannya yang kebingungan, nampak seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan terurai sepundak -yang dia perkirakan dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua darinya-, tengah menatapnya dengan iris merah ruby yang bersinar senang. Bibir tipis gadis itu melengkung keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang nampak begitu menawan dimatanya.

Merasa tak nyaman karena terus berbaring ditempat yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui, anak itu berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya. Namun niat itu terpaksa ia urungkan ketika sebuah remasan kecil dia rasakan pada telapak tangan kanannya. Anak itu menolehkan kepalanya sehingga pandangannya kembali beradu dengan gadis tadi.

"Aku akan segera memanggil dokter, jadi jangan banyak bergerak oke?"

Setelah berkata dengan nada yang menurutnya terdengar begitu ramah bagi orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali, gadis itu kemudian beranjak pergi dengan langkah cepat dari sisi tempat tidurnya, meninggalkan dirinya yang masih diam membisu, mencoba memahami tentang bagaimana kondisinya sekarang.

Pandangan anak itu menerawang, menatap jauh pada langit-langit kamar yang berwarna senada dengan dindingnya. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu rumit ketika memorinya berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia terbaring di tempat asing ini.

_'Demi apapun, aku sudah tak peduli dengan mereka. Namun bagaimana bisa aku masih hidup setelah dia menusuk jantungku?'_

Anak kecil itu adalah Naruto, seorang bocah pemilik nama belakang Namikaze, sebuah klan bangsawan-militer ternama dari salah satu kerajaan besar yang terletak di benua timur, [Aincard]. Namun sayangnya, kehidupan yang seharusnya berjalan menyenangkan karena berasal dari kalangan bangsawan tidak berlaku untuk bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu.

Terlahir dengan sirkuit sihir yang cacat membuat hidup seorang Namikaze Naruto dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam siksaan, baik mental maupun fisik. Ditambah lagi dengan kedudukan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato sebagai _Lord_ klan Namikaze. Tentu beban hidup yang ditanggung Naruto kecil semakin berat sehingga keluarganya secara mati-matian berusaha untuk menutupi kecacatannya dari dunia luar.

'_Sebagai seorang Heir dari klan Namikaze, kemampuan sihir Naruto sampai saat ini masih dirahasiakan_.'

Alasan itulah yang selalu dipakai oleh keluarga Naruto ketika para anggota klan ataupun orang luar bertanya tentang kemampuan sihirnya. Mereka merasa malu jika harus berkata jujur, bahwa salah satu darah daging mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan yang dikatakan berbakat seperti kedua saudaranya.

'_Hah...Masa bodoh, toh dari awal aku memang bukan anak mereka.'_

Meskipun terasa sakit, namun Naruto mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pergi dari sisi mereka merupakan hal yang terbaik untuknya.

Sudah cukup, ia tidak ingin bersifat naif. Penderitaan yang ia terima selama ini membuat pola pikir Naruto secara tidak langsung mulai menunjukkan suatu perbedaan yang cukup signifikan. Ditambah lagi dengan peristiwa yang baru saja Naruto alami, tanpa ia sadari, sebuah tempat dihatinya, dimana ditempat itu seharusnya dia menaruh kasih sayang untuk keluarga perlahan memudar.

_'Eh?'_

Naruto menggerakkan telapak tangan kanan guna meraba pelan permukaan kulit dada bagian kiri miliknya. Ini aneh, bukankah ayah-ralat! Orang itu telah menusuk jantungnya? Dan menurut buku mengenai anatomi tubuh yang pernah dia baca, jantung adalah inti dari setiap kehidupan manusia yang jika organ itu menerima luka cukup fatal, maka sudah tidak ada lagi peluang hidup bagi pemiliknya.

Toh, jika benar bahwa dia telah diobati –meski Naruto yakin itu tidak mungkin-, akan sangat aneh melihat luka tusuk seperti ini sama sekali tak meninggalkan bekas. Terlebih lagi Naruto sangat yakin bahwa saat itu belati milik mantan ayahnya sukses menembus dadanya dari belakang hingga depan.

'_Apa keluarga gadis tadi yang menolongku? Dan jika benar, apakah pengobatan yang berhasil menyelamatkan orang dari kemati-Ugh!'_

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut nyeri. Anak itu memijat pelipisnya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang entah kenapa dia rasa malah semakin menjadi. Dan secara bersamaan, kepingan memori tentang kejadian setelah senjata khas milik Minato menembus jantungnya mulai tergambar di pikiran Naruto.

"Sa-sakit...Argh!"

Naruto mengerang kesakitan dengan kedua telapak tangan yang mencengkram erat rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala. Demi apapun, rasa sakit ini benar-benar menyiksa, seolah semua pembuluh darah dalam otaknya siap pecah kapan saja. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, semakin keras dirinya berteriak, aura kemerahan yang entah sejak kapan mulai menyelimuti setiap inci tubuhnya semakin berkobar ganas.

_Tap !_

"Tenang oke, tenang...atur nafas dan coba pejamkan matamu."

Berasal dari samping kanannya, sebuah suara dewasa bernada lembut mengalun pada kedua telinga Naruto. Seiring dengan terdengarnya kalimat itu, Naruto mulai merasakan nyeri yang mendera kepalanya mulai menghilang, digantikan dengan sebuah sensasi dingin yang menyejukkan. Rasa berat mulai membebani kedua kelopak mata bocah berambut merah menyala itu, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali berbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin.

Sosok wanita dewasa yang berdiri disamping ranjang Naruto nampak mengeluarkan helaan nafas lega ketika melihat kondisi bocah dihadapannya telah membaik. Wanita itu mengangkat telapak tangan kanan yang semula dia tempelkan pada dahi Naruto, kemudian menggunakannya untuk menyeka beberapa titik keringat yang menghiasi dahinya.

Pandangannya kemudian menajam, menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi rumit yang tercetak jelas pada wajah cantiknya.

'_Kalau saja aku terlambat sedikit saja, dapat dipastikan kamar ini-, tidak tidak, bahkan mungkin seluruh kediaman ini akan hangus menjadi abu. Api merah, ditambah dengan aura Mana yang terasa familiar ini... hanya ada satu hal yang bisa menjelaskan semua itu.'_

"Grayfia!"

Sebuah teriakan bernada feminim, dibarengi bunyi derapan kaki yang terdengar semakin keras berhasil mengalihkan perhatian dari wanita dewasa itu. Tak lama berselang, sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang keemasan sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan kedua iris ruby yang memandang khawatir kearah wajah Naruto yang masih dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin.

"_Mou_~ mengapa kau melarangku masuk? Aku juga khawatir dengannya tau?"

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya seraya menolehkan pandangannya kearah sosok wanita dewasa yang berdiri disampingnya. Kedua alisnya menekuk tak suka, ekspresinya terlihat begitu kesal ketika tadi dia tidak diizinkan masuk oleh para maid dikediaman ini atas perintah Grayfia tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Wanita bernama Grayfia itu hanya kembali menghela nafas lelah ketika mengetahui sifat peduli gadis kecil yang berdiri disampingnya kembali kambuh. Tidak, Grayfia bukannya membenci sifat itu. Hanya saja...dalam benaknya Grayfia meyakini jika ada kalanya waktu dimana sifat peduli itu harus dibuang.

Kemudian, dengan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi lebih lunak, Grayfia menundukkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan tinggi gadis itu. Kedua manik abu-abunya memandang lembut wajah cemberut yang malah terlihat begitu imut milik tuan putrinya.

"Maaf tuan putri, aliran _Mana_ anak itu sempat tak stabil, sehingga akan berbahaya jika anda ikut masuk," ujar Grayfia seraya mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pucuk kepala pirang gadis itu. "...Saya mohon anda mengerti."

Ekspresi kesal yang terpampang pada wajah cantik gadis yang dipanggil tuan putri itu perlahan memudar ketika mendengar alasan yang disampaikan oleh Grayfia. Kemudian dengan pandangan teduh, dia menatap Naruto dengan iris ruby yang memancarkan kehangatan disertai beberapa gumaman kata pelan.

"Aku mengerti, jadi... bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Sebuah senyuman tipis terulas pada bibir Grayfia. Wanita berambut silver itu mengarahkan pandangannya guna kembali menatap wajah polos Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Sungguh, dirinya benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana bisa bocah sepolos ini bisa memiliki sesuatu yang... seharusnya sudah tersegel dan mustahil untuk muncul pada era ini. Tapi yah...mengabaikan sesuatu yang telah lama menghilang itu, Grayfia lebih penasaran tentang latar belakang bocah ini.

"Baik, saya berhasil menstabilkan aliran _Mana_ miliknya. Mungkin dalam kurun waktu satu atau dua hari lagi dia akan kembali sadar."

"Syukurlah, kalau seperti itu aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Gadis itu berbalik, lalu melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju pintu keluar kamar. Namun sebelum itu, dia sempat menolehkan kepalanya kearah Grayfia dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Hum, Gray memintaku untuk menemaninya berlatih malam ini, jadi kupercayakan kondisi anak itu padamu, Grayfia."

"_Ha'i_, serahkan pada saya dan selamat berlatih, tuan putri."

Grayfia hanya memberi anggukan kecil sebagai tanggapan terhadap permintaan yang disampaikan oleh tuan putrinya. Sebenarnya, tanpa dimintapun dia akan senang hati merawat bocah yang terbaring didepannya ini. Terlebih lagi, seperti yang mengganggu benaknya tadi, Grayfia masih merasa penasaran tentang latar belakang bocah yang menjadi pemegang dari benda tersegel yang telah lama menghilang.

"Aku tak begitu yakin, tetapi melihat pakaian yang kau kenakan ketika pertama kali ditemukan oleh Euclid-_kun_, - meski sudah compang camping sekalipun-, dapat dipastikan kau berasal dari kalangan bangsawan."

Pandangan teduh Grayfia berikan pada bocah itu. Tangannya mengusap lembut helaian rambut merah Naruto, sebelum kemudian berhenti tepat pada sebuah bekas luka cukup panjang yang membekas dari dekat telinga kanan hingga berhenti pada dahi bagian kanan atas.

"Namun bukan disitu yang menjadi titik permasalahannya. Yang membuatku heran adalah sirkuit sihirmu yang terlihat seperti milik seorang bayi yang baru lahir, meski dengan kapasitas Mana yang jauh lebih besar."

Grayfia kembali menggerakkan telapak tangannya. Kali ini wanita cantik dengan paras berusia dua puluh lima tahunan itu mengarahkan jemari lentiknya guna membelai pipi bocah berambut merah yang tertidur didepannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, layaknya seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

"Hmm...Ini hanya dugaanku, namun sepertinya kau baru saja mengalami percobaan pembunuhan oleh keluargamu sendiri akibat rasa malu yang ada pada diri mereka. Kau cacat, hal itu yang membuat mereka malu memiliki seorang anak sepertimu, meski pada akhirnya kau malah menjadi pemegang dari benda itu."

Grayfia kembali mengulas senyum kecil, lalu mengangkat telapak tangannya dari pipi Naruto, seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun yang diselamatkan oleh suaminya ketika sedang melakukan inspeksi wilayah rutin di padang pasir dekat perbatasan dengan kerajaan tetangga.

Kemudian, dengan diiringi hembusan nafas pelan Grayfia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kamar. Dan ketika tangan kanannya telah saling bertautan dengan gagang pintu berlapis emas itu, Grayfia menyempatkan diri untuk kembali menatap Naruto secara sekilas.

"Arthur-_sama_ harus tau hal ini."

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan keadaan bocah berambut merah itu stabil, Grayfia lalu menyusuri lorong-lorong kediaman ini dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa. Dalam benaknya, wanita berambut silver itu tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa senjata yang seharusnya telah menghilang kembali muncul di era ini.

_'Relik milik salah satu ahli sihir terbaik dimasanya ternyata telah lepas dari segelnya. [Harta dunia] yang telah diketahui muncul pada masa ini telah bertambah menjadi dua puluh buah, dan empat diantaranya berada diatas wilayah [Rumania].'_

_Brahmastra_, nama dari sebuah senjata sihir berwujud tombak berwarna emas yang memiliki afinitas elemen api merah adalah sesuatu yang dikatakan Grayfia terdapat pada diri Naruto. Sebuah tombak yang dulu pernah dimiliki oleh salah satu ahli sihir yang dikatakan terkuat dimasanya, yang sekaligus menjadi leluhur dari klan dimana dia bernaung sekarang.

Setidaknya, dari yang Grayfia ketahui setelah hampir selama lima belas tahun mempelajari ilmu sihir dan pengobatan, ada beberapa senjata yang dapat disebut sebagai [Harta Dunia]. Meskipun sampai saat ini jumlah dari [Harta Duniia] tidak dapat diketahu secara pasti, namun setiap kemunculannya pasti memancarkan aura _Mana_ yang khas. Namun sayangnya hanya beberapa orang yang mampu merasakan aura _Mana_ pancaran dari senjata itu, dan Grayfia adalah salah satunya.

'_Padahal aku sangat yakin kalau tombak itu telah disegel agar tidak kembali muncul di atas daratan, setidaknya untuk satu milenium jika melihat siapa sosok yang menyegel dan tingkat kesulitan segel yang digunakan. Tapi ini? Bahkan baru menginjak dua abad kan?'_

Karena terlalu asik dalam pikirannya, Grayfia sampai tak sadar kalau saat ini dia sudah berdiri didepan sepasang pintu berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari pintu kamar bocah tadi. Berbagai macam ukiran serta ornamen terlihat begitu megah menghiasi setiap sisi dan permukaan pintu berwarna coklat keemasan itu.

Grayfia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, sebelum kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh gagang pintu berbentuk bola sekepalan tangan berlapiskan emas yang dapat dipastikan kemurniannya. Dan dengan sedikit ucapan mantra disertai dorongan pelan, akhirnya pintu itu berhasil terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruang kerja khas bangsawan dengan warna putih yang mendominasi.

"Saya kembali, Arthur-_sama_."

"Ah, Grayfia! Masuklah dan tutup kembali pintunya."

Grayfia mengangguk pelan ketika mendengar sebuah suara ramah namun berwibawa disaat bersamaan menyapa pendengarannya. Dengan langkah kecil, dia lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu berornamen mewah yang tadi sudah ia dorong, kemudian kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup daun pintu seperti yang telah diperintahkan oleh sang pemilik suara tadi

"Jadi...bagaimana?"

Grayfia mengangkat wajahnya. Di kedua manik abu-abunya, Grayfia melihat sosok pria dewasa berambut pirang pendek yang tengah menatapnya dengan iris emerald dibalik sepasang lensa bening yang berkllat tajam. Telapak tangan pria itu saling bertautan didepan wajah hingga sebatas hidung dengan menggunakan siku yang diletakkan diatas permukaan meja kerja berwarna coklat mengkilap sebagai tumpuan.

_Deg !_

Detak jantung Grayfia seketika meningkat ketika melihat pandangan mereka bertemu. Air liur terpakasa ia telan secara kasar ketika secara bersamaan permukaan kulitnya merasakan bahwa suhu udara diruangan ini semakin menurun. Sumpah! jika ada hal yang paling Grayfia benci didunia ini, maka dia tak akan ragu untuk menempatkan 'Berbicara serius dengan Tuannya' sebagai posisi pertama.

"Se-seperti yang telah anda duga sebelumnya, Arthur-_sama_,"

Sialan! Bahkan setelah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan Mana-pun, kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya masih sempat terbata. Grayfia kembali menarik nafasnya, namun kali ini lebih dalam sembari berkonsentrasi untuk mengalirkan Mana dalam jumlah yang lebih besar pada setiap inchi pembuluh darahnya guna menahan efek dari dinginnya aura dominasi yang menguar dari dalam tubuh pria didepannya ini.

Setelah mampu mengendalikan diri secara sepenuhnya, Grayfia lalu menceritakan segala hal yang dia ketahui tentang Naruto. Mulai dari tentang bagaimana keadaan bocah itu ketika pertama kali tiba disini hingga sampai beberapa saat lalu, dimana lonjakan Mana yang terasa familiar menggangu waktu pembicaraan mereka.

Pria dewasa berambut pirang yang dipanggil Arthur itu terihat sesekali mengangguk ketika mendengar laporan yang disampaikan oleh sosok wanita dengan pakaian maid didepannya. Kemudian, dengan posisi duduk yang bertopang dagu, Arthur berkata pelan sembari menurunkan tekanan Mana yang sempat menguar selama beberapa saat tadi.

"Terimakasih, kau boleh kembali Grayfia. Dan pastikan keadaan anak itu semakin membaik, kurasa putriku sudah mengatakannya padamu."

"_Ha'i_."

Grayfia menundukkan kepalanya hormat selama sesaat, kemudian membalikkan badannya secara anggun seraya menggerakkan kedua kakinya pelan mendekati pintu tempat dimana dia masuk tadi. Tangan kanan wanita berambut silver itu terlihat bertautan dengan gagang pintu selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian dia berjalan pelan menuju luar ruangan melewati daun pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Fufufu~"

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu semenjak Grayfia meninggalkan ruangan itu, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah ruby seketika muncul disamping tempat duduk Arthur. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul sosok wanita cantik berusia dua puluh tujuh tahunan dengan rambut putih keperakan bergelombang yang dia biarkan tergerai hingga punggung.

Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya secara anggun sebelum berhenti tepat dibelakang Arthur. Secara perlahan, dia mengalungkan kedua lengan putihnya pada leher pria berkacamata itu seraya berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya, dan...

_Cup !_

Sebuah kecupan lembut dia berikan pada pipi pria yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

"Kau terlihat buruk _Anata_, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" ucap wanita itu dengan nada yang terdengar begitu lembut hingga mampu meluluhkan hati semua orang yang mendengarnya. Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat sebuah senyuman kecil terukir pada bibir Arthur.

"Hmm...bagaimana dengan Gray?" Arthur berkata pelan seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Carmilia. Kelopak matanya perlahan terpejam ketika dia merasakan sentuhan jemari lembut wanita berambut putih itu menari diantara helaian rambut pirang lemasnya.

"Dia berlatih dengan Valerie semenjak kau mengecek keadaannya beberapa saat lalu _Anata_, dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika aku bertanya padamu."

"_Ha'i Ha'i_, kau menang Carmilia."

Kelopak mata Arthur terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris berwarna emerald berkilau dibalik lensa bening dengan pancaran aura yang jauh berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini terasa lebih hangat dan menenangkan.

Arthur mengamit sepasang tangan yang berada disela sela rambut pirangnya, kemudian membawa mereka untuk kembali saling melingkari lehernya. Deru nafas yang terasa hangat dapat pria itu rasakan ketika sesuatu yang halus nan lembut bersentuhan dengan pipinya.

"Jadi...ada apa hm?" ucap Carmilia lembut sembari semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Arthur. Ah, sudah berapa lama semenjak mereka terakhir kali memiliki waktu berkualitas untuk bermesraan seperti ini.

Kesibukan suaminya sebagai seorang _Lord_, sekaligus menjadi orang dengan posisi tertinggi disamping sang raja membuat Carmilia harus merelakan waktun berkualitasya bersama Arthur. Bahkan, merupakan sesuatu yang wajar ketika bangun tidur, Carmilia mendapati pria yang telah sepuluh tahun mengisi kekosongan hatinya itu sudah tidak berada di sisinya.

Dengan posisi pipi yang masih saling bersentuhan, Arthur menarik nafasnya dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan seraya berusaha merangkai kalimat yang pas untuk diceritakan kepada istrinya. Namun, sepertinya niat itu harus ia urungkan ketika dia merasakan pelukan istrinya mulai melonggar.

"Apakah ini mengenai anak yang ditemukan Euclid-_san_ beberapa hari lalu?" Carmilia berkata pelan seraya melepas pelukannya, lalu menggerakkan kedua tangannya guna memutar kursi Arthur sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Di kedua manik merahnya, wanita dengan rambut berwarna putih keperakan itu dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah senyuman lemah terukir pada wajah tampan suaminya.

"Astaga..."

Helaan nafas kecil berhasil terlepas dari bibir Carmilia. Kemudian, dengan kedua tangan yang bergerak kedepan, dia memegang kedua bahu Arthur seraya menatap kedua manik merah ruby itu dengan dalam.

"Caritakan padaku, _sayang_."

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari istrinya membuat Arthur tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali berbagi cerita. Dia lalu melepaskan pegangan kedua tangan Carmilia dari bahunya, lalu memutar kursi tempat dimana dia duduk hingga tubuhnya kembali menghadap meja kerja. Yah, mungkin dengan membiarkan Carmilia mengetahui hal ini akan membuat beban dipikirannya berkurang.

Arthur meletakkan telapak tangan kanan diatas meja kerjanya. Seketika, kilauan cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan menyelimuti seluruh permukaan berwarna coklat mengkilap yang khas dari kayu pohon _Tigerwood_ itu, mengubahnya dalam sebuah warna buram dengan berbagai garis dan simbol hitam layaknya tinta.

"Perhatikan ini, Carmilia," ujar Arthur yang disambut dengan gerakan langkah Carmilia. Wanita berambut putih itu kemudian berdiri disamping suaminya dengan pandangan mata yang mengarah pada permukaan meja.

"Ini...peta benua timur bukan?"

Di kedua pasang manik berbeda warna itu, nampak sebuah simbol peta yang melambangkan dataran terbentang luas, membentuk pola awan dengan garis tebal berwarna merah ditengahnya. Di sekeliling dataran terdapat berbagai macam bentuk kecil tak beraturan layaknya batu kerikil yang berfungsi sebagai simbol dari setiap pulau pula yang mengelilingi dataran itu.

Itu adalah peta benua timur, salah satu dari lima benua yang diketahui sebagai bagian dari dunia ini. Disamping itu, garis tebal berwarna merah mencolok yang tercetak jelas diantara dataran benua timur merupakan tempat atau wilayah yang menjadi perbatasan antara dua kerajaan adidaya yang menguasai seluruh daratan benua timur, [Rumania] dan [Aincard].

"Benar." Arthur mengangguk kecil, kemudian menggerakkan jari telunjuknya hingga berhenti tepat di dekat samping garis merah yang menjadi perbatasan dengan kerajaan tetangga. "...Disinilah Euclid menemukan bocah itu, tak asadarkan diri dengan pakaian yang compang camping layaknya dia dibakar hidup hidup."

Ketika Carmilia menyipitkan matanya, dapat dicermati bahwa tempat atau lokasi yang ditunjuk oleh Arthur merupakan sebuah padang pasir yang berbatasan dengan hutan. Carmilia sedikit menggeser pandangannya hingga di kedua iris ruby nya nampak sebuah nama klan bangsawan dari kedua kerajaan yang menjadi pemilik wilayah itu.

Gurun pasir dengan Pendragon, sementara hutan dengan Namikaze

Setelah sempat terdiam sesaat, Carmilia mulai merasakan suatu keganjilan tentang bocah itu. Mulai dari segi fisik hingga sampai pada tempat dimana ditemukannya bocah itu dalam keadaan yang terdengar begitu mengenaskan oleh sosok yang merupakan tangan kanan suaminya.

'_Bocah, berambut merah, klan Namikaze...Astaga?!"_

Carmilia mengerutkan dahinya sesaat, sebelum kemudian secara instan tubuhnya mengejang. Matanya membelalak kaget menatap Arthur yang hanya mampu mengukir senyuman lelah. Dengan semua ciri-ciri yang terkumpul pada diri bocah berambut merah itu, bukanlah hal sulit bagi Carmilia untuk mengungkap jati diri sebenarnya dari seorang Naruto.

"Kau menyadarinya bukan? Terlebih lagi jika kau sudah melihat wajah anak itu."

Arthur berkata pelan seraya kembali menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Sebenarnya, dia juga baru menyadari hal ini kemarin malam, tepat ketika dia melihat wajah polos Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Meskipun samar, atau bisa dibilang sangat sangat samar malah, Arthur dapat melihat sedikit kemiripan pada wajah Naruto dengan seseorang yang ia kenali.

"Dengan semua ciri-ciri yang terdapat padanya, kurasa bukanlah hal sulit bagi kita untuk mengetahui identitas anak itu."

"Tapi mengapa? Maksudku, apa alasan mereka melakukan ini?" Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri dari kenyataan yang membuatnya begitu terkejut, Carmilia berkata dengan nada datar. Jika dugaan mereka tentang jati diri Naruto benar, yang menjadi masalah kali ini adalah alasan tentang mengapa keluarga Naruto melakukan hal ini.

Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki, atau sekarang menjadi Namikaze Kushina adalah nama dibalik status orang tua Naruto jika dugaan mereka benar. Alasan mengapa Arthur dan Carmilia langsung menduga bahwa Naruto adalah putra dari pasangan dengan keududukan paling tinggi dalam derajat klan bangsawan-militer Namikaze tidak lain adalah karena warna rambutnya.

Disamping memiliki kekuatan militer yang begitu besar, Namikaze juga dikenal sebagai klan yang paling menjaga kemurnian garis darah keturunan mereka. Jadi bukanlah hal aneh ketika mengetahui bahwa seluruh anggota klan Namikaze memiliki warna rambut pirang. Itu terjadi karena mereka tidak pernah menikahkan putra putri mereka dengan anggota keluarga klan lain.

Namun, sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu, salah seorang dari mereka yang saat itu menjadi Heir klan telah melanggar aturan itu dengan mempersunting putri dari bangsawan klan lain. Dia adalah Namikaze Minato, seseorang yang telah dinobatkan menjadi pengguna sihir jenis ruang waktu, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan [Dimensional Magic] terbaik di daratan [Aincard].

Dari kisah itulah munculnya dugaan bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu dari tiga buah hati hasil dari pernikahan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Karena, sejauh yang Arthur dan Carmilia ketahui, Uzumaki Kushina memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama dengan Naruto, namun sedikit lebih gelap.

Carmilia, tidak, bukan hanya Carmilia, namun juga Arthur sengaja mengabaikan beberapa alasan yang katakanlah tidak penting seperti halnya penculikan. Itu mustahil, hanya orang bodoh lah yang berani bermain-main dengan menculik buah hati dari pasangan pemilik derajat tertinggi klan bangsawan-militer sekelas Namikaze.

"Kau sudah mendengar laporan Grayfia mengenai anak itu?" tanya Arthur yang dibalas dengan gelengan kecil oleh Carmilia.

Mengetahui hal itu, Arthur kemudian membuka bibirnya, mengatakan tentang beberapa hal yang dilaporkan Grayfia mengenai Naruto beberapa saat laiu. Selama sekitar lima belas menit semenjak Arthur mulai berbicara, yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanyalah suara bernada serius dari Arthur, diiringi dengan bunyi detikan jam sebagai penanda bahwa waktu malam berjalan semakin larut.

"Bagaimanapun juga, ini terlalu mengejutkan."

Carmilia berkata pelan, kemudian menggerakkan kakinya menuju sebuah kursi yang terletak di depan meja Arthur. Setelah sampai, dia lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi itu yang dibarengi dengan posisi tangan bertopang dagu. Iris merahnya menatap serius pada kedua manik azure milik Arthur yang juga memberikan tatapan sama kepadanya.

"Sirkuit sihir anak itu cacat. Mengabaikan tentang perasaannya, bukan hal aneh jika Namikaze Minato melakukan hal ini."

Sebagai seseorang yang telah menjabat sebagai _Lord_ selama hampir satu dekade, Arthur tentu dapat memahami betul apa yang dirasakan oleh Minato beserta keluarganya. Memiliki calon Heir yang cacat dalam hal Mana, secara langsung ataupun tidak akan memberi dampak yang buruk mengenai pandangan orang terhadap klan Namikaze. Terlebih lagi, jika mengetahui betapa tingginya status klan berambut pirang itu diantara para bangsawan lainnya,.

"Namun..." Arthur menjeda ucapannya seraya memperhatikan ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh istrinya. Terlihat datar dan serius, namun secara bersamaan Arthur dapat merasakan berbagai macam emosi yang terpancar dari kedua manik merah ruby itu. "...Tanpa mereka sadari, penyebab cacatnya aliran mana anak itu tidak lain karena terdapatnya senjata itu."

Carmilia hanya memberi sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai tanggapan atas spekulasi yang dilontarkan oleh suaminya. Secara garis besar, tingkat kecocokan spekulasi milik suaminya hampir mendekai kata tepat jika itu dihubungkan dengan semua ciri-ciri yang ada pada sosok Naruto. Kemudian, dengan tangan kanan yang terulur, Carmilia menyentuh titik tengah dari meja tempat dimana ia menyandarkan tangannya.

Layaknya ketika jari Arthur menyentuhnya, permukaan meja yang dibuat dari kayu _Tigerwood_ itu kembali ditutupi oleh kilauan cahaya keemasan. Tak lama kemudian cahaya itu perlahan meredup, menampilkan gambar seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang dengan wajah arogan yang begitu kentara. Tangan kanannya terlihat menenteng sebuah tombak panjang dengan pola matahari di dekat ujungnya.

"_Brahmastra_, salah satu [Harta Dunia] berwujud tombak dengan elemen api berwarna merah yang menjadi ciri khasnya." Carmilia berkata pelan dengan kedua manik merahnya yang memandang lurus pada sebuah gambar yang terlukis diatas meja kerja milik suaminya. Setelah merasa cukup, Carmilia lalu kembali mengangkat wajahnya sehingga pandangannya kembali beradu dengan Arthur

.

"Segel menjadi tak berguna ketika para dewa telah memilih bocah itu menjadi pemiliknya."

.

"Senjata yang mampu mengubah hutan lebat seluas belasan hektar menjadi gurun pasir yang tandus. Api merah pembawa mimpi buruk bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tombak suci yang dikatakan sebagai perwujudan dari matahari akhirnya menemukan pemiliknya kembali setelah sekian lama tertidur."

.

"Semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk, mengingat bagaimana perilaku dan sifat kakekku setelah menjadi pemegang dari senjata ini."

.

.

.

.

End Prolog~

.

.

.

.

Err..Halo?

Maaf maaf karena dah sebulan, lebih bgsd! nggak update. Setelah naik ke kelas dua ternyata tugas makin numpuk dan efeknya...waktu santai pun terkikis. Apalagi kesibukan maen Ep ge O yang lagi ada eventy sangat sangat menyita waktu.

Oke, langsung ke pembahasan.

Kenapa ngubah fandom dari Narudxd ke X-over? Karena, chara yang ada di dalam fic ini kedepannya bukan hanya dari Naruto dan DxD aja, tapi juga merambah ke fandom laen. Sebagai contoh, seperti yang udah kalian baca tadi. Aku akan masukin Gray dari anime Lord El-Melloi II sebagai salah satu putri Arthur.

Dan juga, tolong diingat.

Ini bukan Canon, jadi jangan kaget tentang kenapa Valerie bisa jadi putrinya Arthur, kenapa Carmilia bisa jadi istrinya Arthur, dan berbagai kenapa lainnya. Sekali lagi, fanfic ini non-canon dengan setting AU.

Sekian dariku, kalo bingung silahkan keluarkan uneg uneg kalian di kolom review, ntar aku bales lewat pm

Oh iya, kalo ada yang mau gabung grup WA Fanfiksi Indonesia, silahkan pm aku. Gak peduli meski kalian hanya seorang reader, toh disana juga banyak reader reader dan penulis baru macam aku. Kalian juga bisa tanya tanya tentang saran ato tips menulis fanfic dengan baik dan benar dengan para author yang aku anggep senior di fandomku seperti Alkun666, Brengzeck-id, The world Arcana, Shiba Hanakusa, dan masih ada lagi...

Jadi, silahkan pm kalo minat gabung.

_spesial thanks for AllenaRida-senpai yang sudah mau nge-betain chap ini_

mur4s4me out!


End file.
